


good luck kisses

by ShirosRedKnight (SweetFanfics)



Series: Sheith Week 2016 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, they're hella married, they're in love, they're sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 10:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11576655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/ShirosRedKnight
Summary: “Please? A kiss for good luck? I’m a little nervous.”“You could have led with that. And what are you nervous for? You already know those guys.”“Yeah but it’s my first day of work, you know. Before I was just a cadet helping out. Now I’m a proper research analyst in the lab.”--It's Shiro's first day at work at the Galaxy Garrison after having graduated and he'd very much like his husband to give him a little bit ofsugarreassurance.





	good luck kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nonis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonis/gifts).



> I'm tired and so very sleepy so please accept this as this sheith week thing m(_ _)m gently inspired by @nonis ‘s [beautiful piece :D](https://twitter.com/nonixnil/status/790139193121005568)

“I’ll see you later?” Keith says as they step into Reginald Hall, the main academic building. He’s thinking about his first class of the new semester and hopes he’s early enough to grab a good seat in the class.

 

He’s barely taken a step forward when Keith feels Shiro plop something on his head. Hand flying up, Keith feels soft wool.  _Beret?_ Keith wonders as he turns around, a question at the tip of his tongue. The query comes out as a startled noise when familiar broad hands land on his hips and pull him up against Shiro.

 

Shiro’s pouting down at him, lower lip jutting out comically, “No good bye kiss?”

 

Glancing around the mostly empty hallway, Keith hisses, “We’re in  _public_!”

 

“So you’re ashamed of me,” Shiro’s pout deepens, complete with shoulders that visibly, exaggeratedly droop. “I knew it.”

 

Ripping the beret off his head, Keith slaps it against Shiro’s chest and that brand new olive-green uniform of his. The green suits him more than orange-white of the cadet uniform. “We agreed to keep it low-key when we weren’t at home.”

 

Keith tries to wriggle out of Shiro’s grip but the hip holding turns into a tight hug. One that makes a passing cadet raise a slow eyebrow at them. Keith feels his face turning red because her face clearly says “get a room.” 

 

Shiro misses on the look because he leans in so ask, a lot more earnestly and softly, “Please? A kiss for good luck? I’m a little nervous.”

 

Shooting the other man a wry look, Keith asks, “You could have led with that. And what are you nervous for? You already know those guys.”

 

“Yeah but it’s my first day of  _work_ , you know. Before I was just a cadet helping out. Now I’m a proper research analyst in the lab.”

 

Shiro’s expression is genuinely downcast now. Keith’s sure that were Shiro’s hands not busy tracing circles into Keith’s lower back, they’d be nervously twisting together in front of the man. 

 

With a groan, because Keith’s got a soft spot the size of Texas, Mississipi,  _and_  Louisiana  _combined_  for Shiro, the cadet pushes forward to brush a quick kiss on the officers worried expression. 

 

“You’ll do fine,” Keith reassures Shiro, adamantly ignoring the quiet ‘Holy shit’ he hears from behind him. “You already know the work. Everyone in the lab loves you too. You’ve got nothing to worry about.” 

 

He catches the gratitude shining in Shiro’s eyes for a second before Keith’s being pulled forward into a tight hug. 

 

“Thanks, baby,” Shiro breathes out. 

 

Keith can only nod and hug Shiro back, feeling awkwardly-shy when he pulls back, Shiro’s hands sliding under his elbow and forearms until he’s holding Keith’s hand. Which is how Keith realizes that Shiro’s wearing his ring.

 

“You’re wearing that?”

 

“Of course I am,” Shiro grins, squeezing Keith’s fingers before letting their linked hands dangle between them. “I don’t want to hide the fact that I’m married.”

 

The urge to bury his face in Shiro’s chest and stay there until his happy embarrassment goes away is incredibly high. Keith’s face feels like it’s got an actual fire burning underneath his skin when Shiro frees one hand, dips a single dip under Keith’s cadet uniform, and pulls out the thin chain and the silver band dangling on it.

 

Shiro’s gray eyes are soft with happiness as he looks at Keith, “I don’t ever want to hide the fact that I’m married to you.”

 

This time Keith gives into the urge and presses his hot face against Shiro’s chest. He’s still not entirely sure what he’s done to deserve Shiro in his life, much less as his husband, but Keith’s grateful for it. Keith has to clear his throat a few times before he’s confident he’ll speak in a steady voice, and says, “You’ll do fine.”

 

He pats Shiro’s chest a few times for good measure before taking a step back, all too aware that they’ve been a little too PDA in their uniforms. More cadets are wandering the halls but none of them have given them a second look. Keith doesn’t  _think_  any of them will say anything about them. 

 

After all, everyone knows him and Shiro have been dating for over a year now. So, he figures they should be alright. Keith just hopes none of the officers saw them. They’re the ones who’ll give them lectures about controlling themselves in public, sigh about couples being in their honeymoon period, and-

 

Keith starts when he feels a gentle tap against his cheek. “Hey space case,” Shiro teases, “you still owe me a good bye kiss.”

 

“You’re so  _needy_ ,” Keith complains with a playful sigh, kissing Shiro’s cheek just to mess with him before taking two steps back quickly. Right in time because Shiro tries to grab him again. 

 

Grinning, Keith tosses Shiro’s beret back at him before beginning to walk away. He’s tucking the ring back under his collar, thinking that maybe he ought to follow Shiro’s lead and just wear it, when Shiro yells, “Have a good day, babe!”

 

Shoulders jerking up to his shoulders, Keith whips around to glare at his husband, who is cheekily grinning at him, beret perching at a jaunty angle on his head. Around him, several cadets are snickering, only makes Keith glare harder.

 

Keith wants to march back and tell Shiro he’s going to pay for that but he’s reasonably sure Shiro might grab him for another kiss. So instead, Keith struggles to make a gesture that adequately expresses his irritated, amused, embarrassment before just flipping Shiro the bird and stomping over to his class. 

 

His ears burn red when he hears Shiro’s laugh carry over to him. It’s official, Keith’s married to a teasing asshole who is going to have to deal with eggplant casserole, his least favorite meal, for dinner. That’ll teach Shiro. 


End file.
